


Hours Passed in Exile

by for_t2



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Everything Hurts, F/F, Fortress of Solitude, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Isolation, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Pain, Regret, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Kara doesn't want to fight, doesn't want to move or breathe or... or anything. But, in the end, she has to believe in Lena
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 72





	Hours Passed in Exile

_**What if:** _

_**a) some things are destined to failure?** _

Kara barely noticed the ice-cold kryptonite burning through her veins, peeling through her skin. As much as it hurt, it might as well have been a single snowflake in the Antarctic wastelands.

The pain in her shattered heart was all that mattered, all that she could think about, all that she could feel.

Kara didn't fail to stop a villain from stealing Myriad. That could be fixed. There could a second chance. What happened was far worse.

She failed the person she loved.

_**b) some things are never meant to be?** _

The tears couldn't run forever.

Eventually, trapped in the Fortress of Solitude, the tears froze, clinging to her cheeks, and the pain hollowed out, leaving her with nothing but an emptiness, a suffocating void.

Nothing.

Kara couldn't find the willpower to get her muscles to twitch. All she could do was lean against the ice and stare, blank at the air in front of her.

Nothing.

And maybe it was stupid, thinking that she could fall in love with a Luthor. Maybe, deep down, she always knew she never meant it, that she was just using Lena, that...

Nothing.

If it wasn't real, why does it hurt so badly?

_**c) someone never sees?** _

And, really, Kara knew that it was her fault.

That she was blind.

Arrogant.

Manipulative.

That, somehow, she became more of a Luthor than Lena ever was. That she played the villain to her hero. That she... That she fucked up so fucking badly and for so long that she lost sight of Lena. That she couldn't see what she was doing to her. How much Lena was hurting.

Kara's fault.

But Kara never wanted to forget the sight of Lena smiling. Never wanted to forget that feeling that everything was all right because Lena was all right and they were together.

Of all the things in the world, that feeling was the one that Kara couldn't lose sight of. Not now. Not ever.

_**d) someone never opens?** _

How do you apologise to someone you love?

Kara could say sorry, could promise never to do it again, could bring flowers and a hug and... and it wouldn't be enough. It wouldn't change the fact that she betrayed her. It wouldn't erase the hurt that she caused.

So what is she supposed to do?

Charge in to Lena's office and punch her until she accepts Kara's apologies? Lock her up in a DEO cell until Alex makes her accept Kara's apologies? Fly into her arms and just cry until she starts crying and everyone starts crying and... and...

And she doesn't know.

Kara just doesn't know.

_**e) somehow we are different?** _

When the ice shattered and crunched under her feet, it took every bit of courage, every bit of strength Kara had not to fall right back.

She wasn't sure how long it had been, but she had to believe that there was still time. That's it wasn't over. That, whatever Lena was planning, Lena wouldn't do it.

Maybe it would take forever for their hearts to heal. Maybe there wasn't a way to bring the pieces back together, to make them whole again. Maybe some people are just meant to be broken.

But Kara had to believe.

And as she took flight, feeling impossibly heavy, impossibly unsteady in the biting wind, Kara put on her bravest. As her hours passed in exile came to an end, Kara chose to believe.

Because it was Lena. Despite her name, she was different. She was good and brilliant and beautiful, and she was Kara's everything.

Kara believed.

And if Kara could believe, so could Lena.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Dark Tranquillity song


End file.
